Weak Blossom to Strong Fang
by tobihobi
Summary: i know sucky name but it was all i could think of! well sakura finally grew strong, the akatsuki it out to get her! will she surive. oh and rated M for languge and later lemon. sakura centric
1. Chapter 1

i hope you like it!

* * *

WARNING: NO ONE WAS HURT IN THE MAKING OF THIS STORY!

sasuke: i was!

me: you don't count your not a person.

sasuke: hey I'm person

me: no you aren't to me you no better than that rock over there! _points at a rock_

sasuke: ill kill you! _charges at author_

me: help me! itachi! sasori! neji! _appear in front of author stopping sasukes attack_

me: ATTACK!

_few seconds later_

sasuke: owy...

me: Good job guys!

neji/itachi/sasori: Hn..

me: i hate that word! _twitches eye_

me: some one say the disclaimer!

sasuke: **disclaimer **the author does not own naruto! because if she did i would of died a slow painful death in the first episode. thank god she doesn't.

me: what did you just say!

sasuke:ummm...gulp...that you should own naruto and don't kill me!_runs away screaming_

* * *

oh ya the rookie nine 17 gais team 18

itachi 23

deidara 20 dunno just made it up he seems young to me

sasori something but turned back into human makes age go back umm...21 i don't know but in this story he is okay, just don't bite off my head

hidan 20 cause I'm bored

pein 34 dunno again

konon 33 dunno again again

Tobi 31 cause in this story hes obito and yes i know the whole madra thing okay

kisame 28 guessin but if you know his real age tell..wait...tell if you anyones age cause I'm a idiot

zetsu 28 bored again

hidans partner 73 I'm really bored hahahahahahahaha

sota 15 made him up introduced later

oh ya i give nicknames some times like konan is flower-Chan

kisame-sushi,fishy,sashimi

itachi-weasel

**inner black fang**

_**thoughts**_

_flash back_

**warning contains**: little flashes of yaoi but nothin big like relationships just accidental like when naruto and sasuke kissed, perverts, and boredom produced thoughts. and **sasuke bashing **and maybe lemon later.

oh and i forgot there will be some OCs and the people maybe a bit of out character kay.

* * *

A powerful young anbu jumped through the forest at blazing speeds.

This young anbu is invisible to the naked eye at the speeds she rushed at.

Why is this anbu in a hurry you may ask, it is because this anbu is going to elected to be an anbu captain.

Her wolf mask( i don't know if this mask actually exists but in my story it does) on tightly.

This anbu is no one but the legendary Black fang.

As she rushed past the village gates.

'_**shit I'm late!' **_

**no shit sherlock what told you the giant clock right there' **

_**shut it i don't need you right now!' **_

**fine then!' **

_**umm... where do we meet them again' **_

**' i thought you didn't need me!' **

_**please!!!!'**_

**you ran by it about 5 minutes ago'**

_**'why didn't you tell me' **_

**cause you didn't want me to talk'**

_**'you know how much i hate you at the moment'.**_

she ran into the building and straight up the stairs and through a big yellow door.

there waiting for her was tsunade and neji a another anbu captain.

"sorry tsunade-sama, Neji-sama" said the black fang.

"seems kakashi -San rubbed off on you" said neji

"okay do you know why your here right" said tsunade

"Hai" said the black fang

"neji give her the test" said tsunade

"hai" says said person

"lets go black fang" neji murmured

'_**why does he have to give us the test'**_

**'hey lets not try to hurt him to bad'**

_**' i hope he doesn't find out its me'**_

**I'm scared cause hes a sore loser and if he finds out that we beat him'**

_**' he wont be our friend'**_

**' he'll probably think we betrayed him by not telling him we're anbu, come we weren't aloud to tell'**

_**' you have point he shouldn't be mad if he finds we were sworn into secrecy'**_

**' ya'**

the test was a fight. Like the one in the 3rd stage of the chuunin exams, with the same rules. the proctor was tsunade her self.

"BEGIN" shouted tsunade

they both just stood there sizing each other up.

**'you know hes not going to attack first'**

_**' ya i know what should we do first'**_

**throw some kunia maybe'**

_**what are we genin'**_

**worth a shot'**

_**okay'**_

The black fang threw some kunai at neji who easy dodged them.

Then he charged.

Juken ready to strike and the black fang just stood there.

until the last second when she side stepped

and stabbed him in the back with a kunai

He let out a whimper of pain

as he turned he was just to slow to stop the kick aimed for his face.

It hit with such force that he spun through the air and slammed into the wall head first.

it cracked and started to crumble.

'_**holy shit oh no'**_

**'what did we just do'**

_**'oh god hope hes not died'**_

**'well do something already!'**

black fang ran forward to find neji bleeding bad with a faint pulse.

she started to heal him only she could do this since she had surpassed the hokage her teacher, yes the black fang is sakura haruno the weak girl from team 7 and only tsunade knows of the true identity and her secret blood line that she unlocked when she was 14. she was called the black fang because she easily killed anybody who stood in her path. the black part was the fact she only wore black on her anbu missions instead of the traditional anbu ware. the fang part is of the odd sword she possess called the wolf. the blade was black with pink swirl up the middle and on the butt of the handle was a white diamond and on the part where you would grip the sword there was a design of a wolf. but the odd part was that only she could touch it, it rejected anyone but her. The sword was so sharp that it could cut any other sword in half with ease, also it could cut a piece of hair straight up the middle.

On her left shoulder she has a cherry blossom tattooed and the anbu sign on the right. on a necklace she always wares there is a wolf fang.

Her blood line which she always thought had been a curse. not much is known but that you gain the hearing, smell, speed of a wolf.

what people wont know wont hurt them is what they say but sakura thinks differently.

Like some of her friends seem to know shes hiding something.

there afraid to trust her anymore. they think that she doesn't trust them. she but she cant tell them shes afraid they will hate her or be scared of her but she does trust them not to tell. she would tell them but tsunade also told her not tell them that.

As i said her blood line is mystery to most since it works with emotions and doesn't use charka. she turns into a wolf. her wolf is black with her sea green eyes. her emotions are strong and always controlling her so that makes her wolf form very strong. every emotion makes her 10x as strong.

the bleeding stopped but behind her mask tears still streamed. tears of fright. she thought she was going to lose him. though she would never admit it she liked him, she had a crush on the ice cube of konoha.

ino says that neji likes sakura but sakura doesn't think that.

sakura picked up neji and ran to the hospital.

* * *

At the akatsuki

"sasori no danna" yelled an obnoxious blond

"what deidara" murmured a quiet red head

"what did you say" the blond yelled

"i said what" said a irritated red head

" what did you say" the blond yelled again

"I said what you fucking moron" yelled a angry red head

"god sasori you didn't have to yell i heard you the first time" said deidara

"then why did keep asking 'what did you say" asked the very irritate sasori

"i don't know what your talking about" said deidara with a straight face

"yes you did i heard you and probably everyone else since you yelled so loud" yelled a very very irritated sasori

"i not the one yelling you are" deidara pointed out

" you are so annoying!" yelled a beyond belief irritated sasori

" no " said deidara

" you are fucking moron" yelled a raging sasori

"no you are" stated deidara

"deidara listen i have two words to say to you, SHUT UP YOU RETARD" shouted sasori

"ummm...no danna that was 14 words actually" stated deidara

"no you stupid..." grumbled sasori while walking out the room.

"sasori no danna wait up" yelled deidara

"no" stated sasori as he started to walk faster down the hall

"fine you stupid doll!" yelled deidara and stomped away

_**'finally peace and quiet' **_though sasori

as he turned the corner and next he knew he was on the ground with someone or thing on top of him

"what the hell get off!" he shouted

"sorry no danna running from itachi" said deidara

"deidara how in the bloody hell did you come from that way when you left the opposite direction?" question sasori still oblivious to the position they were in.

well the site looked like this when itachi and fishy i mean kisame came down the hall looking for deidara who stole itachi hair to get him mad, there they were sasori lying on the ground with deidara on top of him. deidaras hands are on each side of sasori's head, there faces really close together and sasori's hands were on deidaras chest.

itachi stood there disgusted by the site and kisame snickered.

"what?" deidara and sasori asked still oblivious to the position they were in

then Tobi ran down the hallway and gasped and sang

" sasori and deidara sittin in a tree K I S S I N G first comes love then comes marriage than come baby in the baby carriage!"

" didn't know you to felt that way about each other!" snickered kisame

Finally they noticed. They looked at each other and screamed. and they both shouted **I'M NOT GAY! **and jumped away from each other!

Tobi asked "whats gay?"

everybody just looked at him.

finally some one spoke"Tobi you idiot"

They all walked away from each other then kisame yelled"whens the wedding?"

sasori and deidara turned heel and ran toward him with battle crys.

Tobi still sat there dumb founded.

Deidara tripped over Tobi and grabbed sasori's pant leg so he fell to. kisame fell down laughing and itachi kicked him and said"come now and stop laughing you know i hate laughing and we need to tell every body about this inncedent."

deidara and sasori yelled "NUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" and they started to beat Tobi for tripping him and then sasori remembered that it was deidara who tripped him and started to beat him up.

Tobi yelled" no don't hurt hes a good boy!"

Deidara yelled"stop no danna what did i do?!"

he kept beating on them til he got bored and walked away!

hidan walked down the hall and said " oi! dumb asses you two are really fucked up what the fuck happened to you mother fuckers"

they looked at him and sweat dropped and told him what happened

he laughed and walked away.

later they had meeting and filed into the living room. sasori, deidara, Tobi sat very far apart from each other.

the leader stood before them and stated"fellow members the black fang is taking out our people. we need him stopped immdently( hes sexist! how dare he say that it can only be a man because its strong! screw him) he lives in konoha and all i know is that he a anbu Capitan. Also no one has seen his face they barly get to see him before they die no one has ever survived a encounter except for one witness who told us he wares a wolf anbu mask the only one of its kind and it is black and has dark blue markings.

"ummm does anyone know what that mask stands for?" asked leader

Tobi hand shot up.

"anyone know what the mask stands for?" asked leader avoiding Tobi

"Tobi knows" yelled Tobi

"fine tell us Tobi" said leader defeated

" well it stands for power,teamwork,loyalest,grace,speed,beauty,cleverness." Tobi stated

everyone looked at him in awe seeing him talk like a normal person and know something the others didn't.

"Tobi says what" said Tobi

they all sweat dropped.

"you must capture him and or kill him you leave in an hour!" commanded leader and every body disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

you can flame its okay and sorry about my spelling I'm using word pad

ill try to update!

please review good or bad

oh ya almost forgot

you get to help me choose okay

itachi

sasori

neji

deidara

hidan

or someone else anyone but sasuke okay bye


	2. Chapter 2

me: hi everybody

_'crickets"_

me; stop ignoring me

_'more crickets' _

me; come on i need someone to say the disclaimer.

_'again crickets'_

me; deidara get out and say the disclaimer or I'm going to shave your head!

_'deidara runs out'_ the author doesn't own naruto.please don't shave my head!

* * *

_flashbacks/actions_

**_thoughts_**

**inner sakura**

* * *

with sakura 

After she transported neji to the hospital. she sat in tsunades office getting screamed at for almost killing neji. even though she surpassed tsunade by far she was still frightened by her. hey who wouldn't't be frightened by the screaming hokage. she intimating.

"tsunade sama please i need to go check on neji san" sakura said

"fine but I'm not done with you yet" huffed tsunade

sakura ran out so fast wouldn't't see her.

after she left tsunade smiled and thought _**'she is just like naruto except less loud'**_

sakura ran to the hospital but right before she could reach it, she collided in to something very hard. at first she thought it was a wall but than then it spoke.(right now the suns behind the person she ran into so you cant make out what it is and shes on the ground holding her nose with her eyes closed) " sakura chan is that you?!" she recognized it was deep so it had to be male. she assumed it had to be a chest she ran into. she stood up to the 6'3" giant to her 5'6" stature and gasped there standing before her was none other then Naruto she hadn't seen him in 2 years, she gaped at what she saw

there he was no shirt on

muscles rippling

a little perspiration drops here and there

no head band and in his normal pants that are rolled up just below his knees

**_'OMFG!!!!' _**inner sakura and sakura shouted in unison

**'hes H.O.T.T!!!!'** inner sakura yelled

' _**shut up inner. and hes not hott hes just...**_' said sakura

**' at a loss for words are we now'** smirked inner sakura

_**'shut it! hes naruto and hes not hott just-'**_ sakura stated until inner sakura interrupted

**'SMEXY!!!!!!'**

**'_yes smexy.' _**and after a few seconds of realization sakura yelled ' _**you tricked me! I'm gonna kill you inner!!!!!!!**_'

naruto just stood there waving his hand in front of sakuras face as she was spacing out due to the argument going on in her head.

Naruto leaned down to her face and asked "hello you there. earth to sakura chan" and just at that moment sakura captured her inner and came back to reality to see naruto in her face.

sakuras face turned bright red and said "yeah n..naruto you n...need something"

then naruto put his hand to her forehead and said "you okay you look like you have a fever sakura chan"

At that touch sakuras instincts took over and she bolted.

leaving a very confused naruto behind.

_a few moments later_

sakura ran into her house and locked the door hoping he did not fallow her

she changed from her usual outfit into a pair of dark jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with little pale pink cherry blossom petals around the hem of her shirt and sleeves.

she made some instant Raman, jumped on the couch and turned on the TV and popped in a home movie.

right before she pressed play she heard a low growl coming from down the hallway and getting louder.

she turned in time to be tackled to the ground by a huge white wolf as big as akamaru (if you haven't seen shippuuden kiba rides on him like a horse so yeah)

the wolf bent its large head toward her face snarling and sakura gave it a look that said 'get off now or die'.

then it licked her and kept doing so until it was shoved off.

sakura shouted "sota you know the rules you almost gave me a heart attack!"

said wolf just smirked and laughed.

"i should have you neutered for that" stated sakura with a smirked

"you wouldn't...would you" asked/whimpered sota the wolf

Sota was a large white wolf with red markings like they were dipped in blood on his ear tips and tail tip. Also had a red swirl on his right shoulder and his eyes where ice blue. Sota is a summoning that didn't seem to go away. which bugged sakura. he was a smart alack who didn't take no for a answer. he only talked to sakura and acted like a pet whenever anyone was over. He mostly fallowed her just to annoy her. his special ability's are mind reading so he can talk to sakura where ever she is and anytime he wants too.another one of his ability's is control over ice,snow, and water which also proved sakuras disadvantage seeing he used it to prank her or prank someone else which to she be blamed.

Sakura sighed and got back on the couch and pressed play.

this one was when they were 15 years old

_sakura was holding the camera taping sai and naruto fight_

_they ran at each other and then sai 'seemly' tripped on a rock and crashed into naruto._

_after the dust cleared there was a comical sight which sakura absolutely loved _

_there was sai on top of naruto and they were kissing_

_Naruto and sai jumped apart. _

_though if you looked closely you could see the slightest smile on sai's face_

_naruto looked absolutely disgusted._

_you could here sakura laughing in the background. _

there was scribble and now it takes place at the Christmas party

_there was a drunk naruto wobbling around and a ino flirting with a shikamaru who was blushing_

_the taped glitched and and then you could see sakura on the screen under the mistletoe with none other then neji who was smirking and a blushing sakura._

_"there was sakuras first kiss for ya." yelled ino_

_the kiss lasted about 15 seconds and when it stopped sakura fainted._

sakura pressed stop the tape and remember wear she should be at, the hospital!

she jumped up and ran out the door with sota following close behind

_10 minutes later_

she ran into the hospital and stopped dead, sota trotted up behind her and in front of her he saw a tall guy with raven hair shaped like a chicken ass.

the guy spoke in a deep scary voice "hello, long time no see" and then he smirked and thought '_** any second now she'll jump on me and start crying while saying how much missed me.'**_

but he was wrong when sakura snapped out of her shocked state and sneered "look who's here, its the emo bastard!"

he was so shocked it showed on his face as she walked past him. Sota couldn't help but smile at that remark because he was expecting the same thing sasuke was.

Sota walked by and growled, he caught up with sakura when she reached neji's room.

Sakura walked and saw neji sitting up in bed or at least trying to, but to no avail. he turned to look at her and smiled.

Sakura walked up and asked "what happened neji" knowing well what happened since she did it but asked not to look suspicious

neji replied by saying "well some guy beat me cause i got to over confidant"

"oh really, it could be this person was stronger" said sakura

"nope it was just a fluke and I'm going to get a rematch" said neji

**'that fucking bastard how dare he say it was a fluke that we beat him' griped inner sakura**

**_'shut up, hes a guy, you and i both knew this was to happen' stated sakura_**

**_'you know she has a point. your being to modest sakura' said sota out of no where_**

**_'GET OUT OF MY HEAD SOTA!!!!!!!!!'_** screamed sakura and her inner in unison.

"neji your so full of yourself!" huffed sakura

neji was totally baffled by the change in her mood, then asked "sakura are you PMSing again?"

Sota gulped and he knew neji just broke the number one rule never ask a girl if shes on her period especially the over violent ones with short tempered and have super strength. that is a big no no.

sakura's eye started to twitch and she clenched her fists. then she screamed and you swear you could hear two voices, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!!!!!!"

the whole village probably heard it.

Neji started to cower in fear as she raised her fist toward him and asked " you w...wouldn't h..h..hurt a h..handicapped p..person would y..you?"

he already knew the answer, if you pissed off sakura then you had to be punished. he gulped and screamed like a little girl and hen beaten to a bloody pulp.

sakura stomped out of the hospital grumbling to her self, sota followed behind but at a distance so he wouldn't have to deal with her wrath.

once they got home sakura stomped up the stairs leaving dents in them.

sota sighed in exasperation.

see the only reason he stayed here was because he loved the pink haired demon. you see he was not any ordinary summoning, about 100 years ago he was turned in to a wolf to be punished for something he did not do. he was 15 then and stuck at that age until he is aloud to age which he has to wait till someone breaks the jutsu. only way to break the jutsu is for him to either die or confess his undying loyalty and love to the princess of clan who punished him, but unknown him sakura is that princess. only then he will be turned back to the human he once was.

Sakura stomped into her room and slammed the door shut and it fell off which just ticked her off more.

she glared at the now broken door. She put her hands on her head and yelled.

sakura grabbed the door and put back into place.

she walked back to her bed and sat down but as soon as she did the door fell. she screamed at it and well lets just say it went like that for another 2 hours.

* * *

the next day 

the alarm went off as soon as sakura fell a sleep, she had a very loud night with the door and sota being annoying.

Sakuras blood shot eyes opened and glared at the offenseful noisey thing that was called an alarm clock or as she called it the soon to be dead thing!

Sakura crushed it and sat up.

she walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard that is conveniently filled with her favorite thing in the whole wide world...COFFEE!!!!!

Sakura made a cup and chugged it.

After she took a shower she went outside in a pair of tight black jeans with cherry blossoms up the legs and a black long sleeve curve hugging v-neck shirt.

Sakura walked a through town and getting hooted and hollered at, that was something she didn't like. you see sakura has grown up alot since she was twelve. She now has the body of a goddess. You know the full chest the slender curves and everything.

unbenonest to her there was going to be a hunt for her.

* * *

with the akatsuki 0:58 left till the hunt 

Deidara sat there packing clay and other ninja essentials.

Sasori giving his puppets a last tune up before the raid on konoha began.

all the sudden deidara said "Sasori what if you run into that girl who helped your grandma kill you"

"then i'll kill her okay" snapped sasori

"oh you will now" said deidara as a smile started to form on his face

"what?" asked sasori completely oblivious to what he was getting himself into.

"so what was that girls name that killed you" deidara asked

"ummm...it was sakura" stated sasori

"okay just curious" smiled deidara

**_'Ah ha i knew it! thats the same name he says in his sleep talking. and when he says it, it dont sound like hes killing her in the least'_** deidara outwardly smirked

"whats with that smirk deidara!" sasori snapped

"nothin donna" deidara replied innocently

* * *

with itachi 0:56 left till the hunt 

"umm...itachi i dont want to wait any longer i to kill him now" whined kisame(still thinks its a guy now. girls can be strong too! sexist!!)

"hn" said itachi

"stupid itachi...always silent and emo" grumbled kisame

The next thing he knew he was slammed up against the wall with a kunia to his neck.

"kisame dont disrespect me if you wish to live" said itachi as emotionless as always.

kisame nodded his as the kunai was taken away from his neck.

* * *

With sakura 

she was walking to the training grounds and as she arrived she sensed someone waiting for her more like hiding from her.

but she acted like she didn't notice.

Sakura started to meditate.

Sasuke was hiding in the bushes watching her. **_' I'll get her now shes way to weak to resist me. I'll make her bear my children now!'_**

Sasuke jumped out and tackled sakura.

"Sakura hows it going" he smirked thinking he won

"Sasuke what are you doing?" sakura asked in a emotionless voice

"I'm going to make you mine!" sasuke said to her

At that comment sakura almost snapped

**'WHAT THE HELL!? LET ME AT HIM, HE'LL WISH HE NEVER WAS BORN' SCREECHED INNER SAKURA**

**'_calm down. I'm just as pissed as you. but we need to think this through because if we dont we'll be discovered and that wont be good.' said sakura_**

**fine!' mumbled inner sakura**

**'_good. now what to do? i know i'll-' _**

sakuras thoughts were cut off as sasuke squeezed her butt.

in an instant sakuras hand connected with sasukes face.

Sasuke went tumbling away at the force of the blow.

"sakura i heard you trained with tsunade but i never knew you would obtain her strength i thought you were to weak too. i under estimated you." stated sasuke matter-of-factly

'**THATS IT!! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM THAN BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE AND KILL AGAIN!!!' SCREAMED INNER SAKURA**

**'_I'll help!!' sakura yelled_**

Sakura gave sasuke a glare that matched up to itachi.

"What?" sasuke asked stupidly (because thats how he is)

the next thing sasuke knew he was pinned to a tree with kunai stuck in him that pinned him to said tree.

Sakura still fuming walked away not wanting to get in trouble for killing said teammate.

After Sakura walked through town she opened her door and plopped on the couch

sota walked out and saw and jumped next to her

As they settled down to watch the TV and then go to sleep

* * *

0:05 minutes left until the hunt 

the leader called every one out and instructed "we have about 5 minutes until we leave. We will attack and kill any one that gets in our way but if you run into the black fang than make a proposition to him and ask if he would like to join the akatsuki if not kill him" ( still being sexist)

deidara raised his and asked "what about kyuubi?"

Pein said "oh yes dont kill him"

then konan stated "pein sama you said him you know the black fang could be a woman right"

They looked her and laughed

Konans eye twitched "are you saying that girls cant be strong"

Pein said" konan its just some one of that power couldn't possibly be female"

Konan was getting mad "umm..if you haven't noticed that there is a female sannin" she said this trying not to loose her cool.

"Konan you know she was the weakest right even jiraya sensai said so" pein stated matter-of-factly

"thats it! I'm female and I'm strong just to tell you, you bunch of sexist men I'm pretty sure shes a woman!!!" shouted konan as she stomped off

they were shocked into silence until deidara asked " umm...is she pmsing"

As if of an answer a shoe nailed him in the face and he went tumbling.

Then pein said "no i checked her calender she wont be doing that for another week"

Another shoe flew out and smashed into his face and he also went tumbling then there was a shriek " PERVERT!!!! I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!!"

all of the other akatsuki cowered and now realizing that it is possible that the black fang is a woman seeing how scary konan is.

After a few minutes they realized they should have left by now. They scuttled over to there fallen comrades and helped them up and pein who now had a black eye yelled to konan"We're leaving come on!" and konan answered back "I'm not coming to see you get your ass kicked by konoha"

Pein shrugged and left and ran to konoha

The hunt has begun!

* * *

People i need more reviews seeing as i dont know how to choose a person come on! 

sasori 1

deidara 1

orochimaru 1

neji 1

you can vote for any one else but sasuke... OK ill try update soon seeing this i want to have 6 more reviews got that


	3. Chapter 3

sorry readers i have been having family/school/computer problems i hope you dont hate me ill get it up as soon as possible ok? please wait! agian im very sorry for the waiting and spelling mistakes this is my first time on fanfiction since early april every other time was my friend who i share this account with sorry! i promise as soon as possible! Hey if you have any suggestions for the story go ahead and tell me ill even add characters from different animes if you want! ok?! sooooo please dont hate meeee!!


	4. sorry took sooo long!

sorry readers i have been having family/school/computer problems i hope you don't hate me ill get it up as soon as possible OK? please wait! again I'm very sorry for the waiting and spelling mistakes this is my first time on fanfiction since early April every other time was my friend who i share this account with sorry! i promise as soon as possible! Hey if you have any suggestions for the story go ahead and tell me ill even add characters from different anime if you want! OK?! sooooo please don't hate meeee!!

Well here it is, don't kill me! Hope you like it

votes:

neji2(yeah i know that he only has one person asking for him but my friend who i share the account with wants him )

orochimaru2

deidara2

sasori5

itachi6

tobi2

you can vote for any one! OK! those aren't the only ones to vote for above, okies? Well there's one person you cant vote for and sasuke!! why you ask is because i hate him more than anything in the whole wide world.

me: who shall say the disclaimer this time! _looks at choices_

me:you shall! _points in random direction_

Gai: the youthful always win! the author does not own naruto for if she did she would allow me more air time thank her youthful soul!

me: yeah i like gai hes funny! hope you like it and you must do three things for me darling readers 1 review 2 vote 3 don't review about my spelling and grammar and punctuation okies! i know it sucks! things in ()are me talking okies!

* * *

At konoha

Sakura woke up the next morning by cold nose being shoved onto her neck.

"sota go away! me sleepy..." she mumbled before drifting off again.

'**_sakura thats not me its akamaru. im next to you igit. remember you have a mission today with kiba as sakura not black fang' sota voice appeared in her dream (which by the way was naughty...he he.)_**

**_'... OH HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! IM TELLING NARUTO!!' sota shrieked inside her head. (omg about naruto! looks like she likes him lol)_**

sakura shot out of bed knocking both akamaru and sota off.

kiba ran in after hearing the loud noises " sakura are you ok...you look hott" with a little blood running form his nose.

sakura was wearing just her bra and underwear.

sakura slapped kiba across the face and yelled "ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!"

kiba and akamaru ran out but sota sat there smirking.

"that ment you too sota" she said then whispered "and if you tell naruto I'll kill you slowly and painfully now get out of my face before I decide to do that now"

sota saw that she was serious and scampered out with his tail between his legs.

she got dressed and headed down the stares. where kiba was examming sota for this being the first time hes seen him.

"When did you get a wolf sakura? and also why with the red on it? it seems to be a really odd species of wolf." kiba questioned.

"one hes not mine hes a summoning that doesnt want to go away, two as I said earlier hes a summoning, i think hes just..." sakura answered

'**_Im just what amazing, extrodenary,intreseting, cool, awesome! come on say it!' sota chirped into her mind._**

"Hes just...retarded." sakura said indifferently

sota just whimpered with his ears down.

Sakura just grabbed kiba and dragged him away for the mission.

"Hey come on she may come around eventually. bucker up!" barked akamaru

"yeah maybe" sota said

"yo you never told me you could speak human! you gotta teach me sometime! well gotta go kibas calling. hes so annoying sometimes but thats just how humans are! well byes!" barked akamaru

"bye"sota barked back

* * *

After the mission was over sakura was yet again jumped by the emo bastard.**_(oh yeah and if you are wondering about the akatsuki there coming dont worry it takes abit of time to get here, konohas far away not counting all the planning and bathroom breaks they have to stop for! tobi has bladder problems lol)_**

Sasuke tackled sakura out of nowhere seriously he just fell out of the sky, no warning

"EEEEEPPPPP!" squeaked sakura as she was squished out of nowhere by sasuke.

" what the hell!" she yelled

"wow neji was right you do look and feel better up close, cherry blossom." said sasuke

'**he did not just say that' yelled inner sakura**

**_' One of these days im gonna kill him' twitched sakura_**

**_'_yeah and im gonna help...HE JUST TOUCHED OUR BOOB! OH HES DEAD! SHANNARO! inner sakura screamed**

sasuke just smirked as sakura squrimed under him.

"sasuke im going to **_KILL _**you!" screached sakura

"oh you are now huh? your to weak too. just so you dont use your insane strenght on me..." he slapped a charka patch on her before she could react.

sasuke smirked "what are you going to do now. im going make you bear my children even if it means raping you everytime!!"

"Just to tell you im still in allience with orochimaru and tell anyone you want because they wont believe you. They know you hate me and will try to get me kicked out of the village. they'll think thats what your trying to do!" sasuke said with triumph in his eyes and voice.

_**'oh no hes right! god what am i going to do!? even if he does rape me he can just say i did do it with him and wanted too and I'm just try to get him kicked out!' sakura cryed out to her inner**_

**'what to do? I know I call sota to come save us!' inner sakura shouted**

**_'good idea contact him Ill distract him!' sakura thought_**

**'Sota! SOTA! SOTA! HELP US! HURRY PLEASE!' inner called out to him ( there minds are always linked they just cant hear the other unless they try)**

**_'what! where are you?! whats happening?! I'm coming!' sota thought as bolted out of the house._**

Sakura wiggled and squirmed to escape. sasuke just smirked. (you know i say smirked alot sorry)

"you know its pointless to struggle. you cant escape me." sasuke said\laughed.

"i will fight to the end and never give up as long as i live! i would rather die and go through hell and back then sucome to you!! i vow on the lifes of the ones i love and the next life to kill you! you fucking bastard!" swore sakura.

Sasuke grunted in disgust and raised his fist...

* * *

with the akatsuki

" tobi have to go peepee again sempai!" whined tobi

"tobi its the 5th time in the last 2 hours! un" deidara said

"why did i even bring him!" grumbled pein

"tobi just go away" yelled kisame

"fucking asswhipe! because of you we'll get there in another fucking 50 years!" shouted hidan

" time is money" informed kazuku (hidans partner)

"is that really all you care about?" asked sasori

"yes" said kazuku

"please all of you shut up your giving me a headache!" claimed pein

the fighting assumed for another hour. along with bathroom breaks and pein joining the fight.

"cant you all shut the fuck up for ten seconds!" remarked itachi

everybody shut up even pein at itachis remark. the rest of the trip was travel in slience.

as they entered the outskirts of konoha kisame finally spoke up.

"oi! itachi isn't that your brother down there?" kisame said

said man looked down as did the rest of the akatsuki.

there was sasuke fist raised about to bring it down on a certain pink demon that itachi reconized as sakura.(how he knows her is not only that they lived in the same village that itachi babysitted her when she was little which you will learn about later)

* * *

sakura flinched as the fist came down after a second suddenly realized no fist had hit her but the weight also had disappeared.

Sasuke flew through the air as itachi kicked him in the side faster than you could say ouch. sasuke crashed into a tree with such force it broke in half

"itachi" croaked out sasuke

"you are still too weak little brother." said itachi

sasuke scrambled up holding his middle where the kick had connected.

"what are you doing here itachi?" growled sasuke

"no the question here is what were you doing to the girl foolish brother?" stated itachi

sakura sat there motionless. she stared at itachi and thought **_'did he just save me?!'_**

she heard a snap of a twig and looked up and saw the whole akatsuki excluding konan. all of them, just watching itachi and sasuke. all of them kisame,pein,sasori,deidara,tobi,hidan,kazuku, zetsu, and itachi.

she gulped. what was she going to do?! all of the akatsuki members against her and sasuke. well techneckly just sasuke since she had a charka patch on that sealed away her ninja powers she was no stronger than a normal civilian now. If she can just get sasuke to take it off.

Sakura noticed that someone was watching her. she looked up to check, it was sasori. only if she could hear what he was thinking.

**_'is that sakura? no it cant be, shes way too pretty and no one can fill out that much in two years, can they?' thought sasori._**

sasori just sat there staring/spacing out not realizing the said pinkette staring right back in confusion and a certain blond snickering in the back ground.

"sasori..." whispered deidara

no responce from said person

"sasori...." again whispered deidara. unfortunetly our favorite hot head had no patience and was already fed up from not being answered.......

"S-A-S-O-R-I! SASORI" screamed the agitated blond, scaring the shit out of every one and waking the red head out of his trance.

"what do you want! you idiot!" sasori harshly voiced (saso doesnt like to get scared lol poor deidara)

sasori then smacked deidara which in return hit back (and welll i guess you can guess what happened next.)

pein screamed " will you two imbeciles stop that ruckus!"

With the akatsuki sakura decided to sneak away.

she was a few feet away and was about to bolt when a certain emo bastard said " hey, sakura chan wear ya going?" while wearing a smirk that said if im going down your going down with me.

that said itachi turned with a eyebrow raised in question at the pinkette then saying in a bored voice " Leaving so soon ? We dont need you going to tell konoha on us do we?"

Sakura started to back away while stuttering " hi i...it..ita..itachi long t..t..time n..n..no see, how've you been? ummm...i think i left the stove on, gotta go bye!"

Sakura ran for it as fast as her legs would carry her, but that god forsaken patch didnt let her go her fastest. itachi lazly grabbed a hold of her. Lets just say she stuck like there like choji has his chips (wow shes really stuck! oh sorry for interupting again -.-')

**'oh my god! we're soooo dead!' cryed inner sakura**

**_'dont give up come on! we'll be saved......i hope' said sakura_**

sasori glared at itachi. the way he was holding her was an arm locked around the waist, hugged close to his chest. sasori wanted that to be him. '**_damn itachi!' thought sasori angerly_**

itachi just glanced up reading sasori's thoughts and smirked and decided to do more to this pinkette.

itachi leaned down and nipped her ear earning a totally clueless look from said nipped and a death glare from our red head

'**_SAKURA DUCK!'_**

sakura ducked her head as sota lunged at itachi fangs beared and all............

* * *

sorrry it took soooo long plz forgive me! and vote

oh and i might be adding side couples sooo if wanted give suggestion but you can only give suggestion if you have voted if you dont then it wont be counted


End file.
